hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Biscuit Krueger
|rōmaji = Bisuketto Kurūgā |also known as = Bisky (nickname) |name = Biscuit Krueger |kana = ビスケット=クルーガー |manga debut = Chapter 125 |anime debut = Episode 73 (1999) Episode 60 (2011) |japanese voice = Chieko Higuchi (GI OVA) Akiko Kimura (GI Final OVA, child form) Takashi Hagino (GI Final OVA, adult form) Chisa Yokoyama (2011) |english voice = Tara Sands (2011) |gender = Female |status = Alive |age = 57 |hair = Brown (1999 OVA) Blonde (2011) |eyes = Blue (1999 OVA) Pink (2011) |affiliation = Kurapika Marayam Hui Guo Rou |occupation = Treasure Hunter (Double Star) Shingen-ryū Master Bodyguard |previous occupation = Greed Island player Hunter Exam Examiner Kazsule's Alliance member |type = Transmutation |abilities = Magical Spa Services Cookie-chan Piano Massage |image gallery = yes }} Biscuit Krueger (ビスケット=クルーガー, Bisuketto Kurūgā) is a Double Star Treasure Hunter that enlisted in clearing the video game Greed Island following the auction for the game in Yorknew City. She prefers to be called "Bisky", although she jokingly said that if someone insists on using an honorific, they must call her -chama (-chan + -sama). Appearance Bisky likes to act and look like a young girl. Her overall aspect is reminiscent of a porcelain doll. She is often shown wearing a sleeveless dress and a bloomer with a mantelet and skirt donned over it, along with gloves and plain leather shoes. She always has her hair tied-up neatly and has changed its style 3 times throughout the story line. In her true form, she is a massive and extremely muscular woman several times the size of her preferred form. Although she claims to stay in her younger form to have the enemy underestimate her, the main reason is that she hates her original appearance. Regardless of which form she is in, Bisky is very powerful. However, she does receive a tremendous power boost in terms of physical strength when she reverts (her Nen stays relatively unchanged in-between her forms).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 177 She has brown hair and blue eyes. In the 1999 anime, her hair is a lighter brown than in the manga. In the 2011 anime, her hair is blonde and her eyes are pink. Personality Biscuit has a devious personality. She initially uses her cutesy appearance and demeanor to her advantage whether it is for gathering information, getting what she wants, or acting innocent and helpless in combat to deceive her opponents. She is quite prone to violent outbursts whenever she is left out of a conversation or reminded of her true age; Killua often becomes one of her victims because of his wisecracks about it. She can also get into arguments with other people who contrast her personality, such as Kurapika. However, when martial arts and training are concerned, Biscuit takes a stern and serious attitude towards her students, unrelentingly pushing them to their limits. As a Treasure Hunter, she loves collecting rare jewels and has a habit of naming them. She also loves getting money. Though in the beginning she was out to destroy Gon and Killua's friendship, at the end of Greed Island she acknowledges (albeit, in her head) that she's close to developing parental feelings toward the two of them. Despite her sternness and deceitful personality, Biscuit is easily persuaded once someone compliments her appearance; when Kurapika acknowledges her looking like a princess, Biscuit immediately becomes flattered and agreeable (although according to Killua, flattering her could be quite gross). Additionally, Biscuit expresses delight upon seeing young adult men and their figures; she has shown getting excited upon seeing a naked Hisoka once. She also enjoys male fashion magazines during her leisure time. Background Not much is revealed about Bisky's past. By her own admission, she started to learn Nen at the age of 17. She also studied Shingen-ryū kung fu and later became Wing's master — the man who introduced Nen to Killua and Gon. She also served as an examiner in an unknown Hunter Exam. Plot Greed Island arc & Killua]] Intrigued by Gon's attitude and decides to observe the young Hunter and his friend,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 131 until they encounter Remote Control Rat, at which point she can not help but tell them to use Gyo out of frustration.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 136 Then, after sending Killua flying, she senses the blood lust of Binolt, a Blacklist Hunter turned murderer.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 137 After telling the boys her plan wanting to get the item Blue PlanetHunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 138 and the boys defeat Binolt, Gon and Killua ask her to put her jewel hunt on hold and teach them Nen, which was already her intention.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 139 Bisky teaches the two about the advanced techniques of Nen, stopping their Specified Slot Card hunting for three months.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 141Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 142Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 145 When Killua leaves the island to take the Hunter Exam,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 146 Bisky and Gon train alone to develop Gon's Hatsu abilities, which results in three Jajanken techniques.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 148Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 149 After Gon and Killua are able to master the advanced Nen technique, Bisky lets them clear the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 150 After achieving more than fifty Restricted Slot cards, they are recruited by Kazsule to join a group of players to stop Genthru from clearing the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 154 They then head to Soufrabi to attain the restricted card #2.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 155 During their first encounter with the Greed Island Convicts, she challenges the Pirate footballer, but intentionally loses. After acquiring information on the matches played against Razor's pirates, they form a stronger team by adding Goreinu,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 157 HisokaHunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 159 and Tsezguerra's group to face Razor and his fourteen Devils. When they win three consecutive matches, Razor challenges them to an 8 vs. 8 dodgeball match.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 160 Biscuit also participates in the dangerous tournament.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 161 She does not receive any damage, but is still eliminated due to her dress being touched by the ball. Knowing her student's stubbornness, she tells Gon to beat Razor even if it costs him his life.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 164 The group eventually triumphsHunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 168 and obtains the card, but the Bomb Devils contact them, stating they have killed all the members of the previous alliance and are now going after them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 While Tsezguerra buys time, she trains Gon and Killua for the nearing battle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, chapter 171Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 172Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 173Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 174 When the time comes, she faces Bara. She uses Accompany to transport the both of them to Soufrabi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 175 She initially lands a barrage of blows on him, but he knocks her down with a slap. Cackling, she tells Bara that she let him land a strong hit on her face before her transformation, because when she releases her full power, she sometimes fails to control herself. After returning to her true form, she instantly defeats Bara. She also notes that she hated her normal form because it is "too macho".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 178 After beating all the bombers, they use the Breath of Archangel Breath to heal Gon, Killua, Bara and Genthru. Goreinu gives Tsezguerra's cards to the trio so that they could clear the game, obtaining 99 restricted cards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, chapter 182 To get the Ruler's Blessing, all players of Greed Island are invited to participate to a quiz, but Biscuit does not play. Gon gets the highest score and is invited to the capital Limeiro. Bisky and Killua accompany Gon to the castle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, chapter 183 She is later seen in the festival held in honor of the players who have cleared the game. After the event, Gon asks Bisky what card she would like to take with her when they leave the island and she sticks with her dream of getting #81 Blue Planet.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, chapter 184 When they are outside the game, she uses "Gain" to get the gem and names it Plu-chan. She is moved to tears by Gon's wish to introduce Killua to his father Ging as his friend. Afterwards, Gon and Killua part ways with her after she declines to continue on their adventure to find Ging.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, chapter 185 Chimera Ant arc After the events of Greed Island, she makes her return after being invited by Palm Siberia to help Gon and Killua train for their battles against Knuckle and Shoot in their attempt to return to NGL and rescue Kite.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 201 The training routine is as follows: #Attempt to maintain Ren for 3 hours everyday, to increase their ability to do so in battle longer. #Challenge Knuckle into a duel after being exhausted by step 1 #Quickly recover through her ability, Magical Spa Services（まじかるエステ, Magical Esthétique） #Repeat However, after they were able to maintain their Ren for 3 hours without showing any visible fatigue, she allows them to rest before challenging Knuckle. She also gives Killua some advice about his inferiority complex when facing stronger opponents. She then bails after seeing Palm because she is unsure of Gon's chances of victory versus Knuckle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 210 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Following the will of the late Chairman Netero, Bisky also submits her own vote at the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman and places in 16th.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 She later places in 13th place in the Second ElectionHunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 and 12th place on the Third Election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 Biscuit is also among the Hunters that go to check on Gon who is in critical condition after his battle with Neferpitou.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 Biscuit then places in 10th on the Forth Election,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 and finally 9th place on the Fifth Election where she is taken off the list of candidates because only the top 8 would be able to continue on the sixth round of the election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 Being near to Gon,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 Bisky along with the other characters from outside the hospital sense Gon's recovery thanks to Alluka's power, feeling a strange and powerful aura.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 She then accompanies Gon when he goes to meet Leorio in the room where all the hunters are voting for the new chairman of the Hunter Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 Dark Continent Expedition Arc Biscuit is recommended by Killua to Kurapika, who is looking to keep tabs on some of the Kakin Empire's Princes by having trusted Hunters be hired as their bodyguards. Although she initially gets furious at Kurapika, but is soon pacified when he flatters her, and she resolves to do anything he says. She is eventually selected by prince Marayam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 The day of departure, Marayam, without him or anyone else apart from the Hunters being aware of it, generates a Nen beast, which then leaves the room. Kurapika contacts her and relays information that she believes the Nen Beasts to be a Parasitic Type of Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 Later, during dinner, she and Hanzo notice that Marayam's Nen beast has gotten larger.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 366 Hatsu Training Bisky has introduced Nen exercises to develop her students' Hatsu. Although only some of the exercises for Enhancement, Transmutation, and Emission were shown, she has actually devised ways to practice Manipulation and Conjuration as well. Biscuit Crake the rock.jpg|Biscuit's smashing a rock Nen Number.jpg|Nen Number Hunter X Hunter 65.mkv snapshot 20.35 -2013.03.29 18.01.59-.jpg|Aura Throwing Aura Levitation 2011.png|Aura levitation Enhancement Training * Level 1- Rock Breaking The student enhances a rock's durability using "Shu" and "Ko" to repeatedly smash a specifically large number of rocks as much as possible within an allotted time to clear. The student will typically go from start to finish once a day until they reach their goal number without failure. Transmutation Training * Level 1- Nen Numbers The student runs while trying to shape his/her aura on his index finger from 0 to 9 within an allotted time, repeating the practice with the intent of shortening the amount of time it takes to go through the numbers while using little concentration, paying attention to what's in front of you, thus the running. Emission Training * Level 1- Aura throwing The student first prepares a specific distance and object as a targeted goal and practices emitting a small ball of Nen, maintaining its shape and prolonging its duration. Once the student has a grasp of emitting and maintaining their aura for a certain duration the student sends the ball of Nen flying towards the destination. The student will repeat attempting to throw the aura ball towards the target until it reaches the intended goal. The more a Nen user has practiced their "Ten" and "Ren" the easier it is learning to perform aura throwing. * Level 5- Levitation by Aura Emission The student needs to position into a one arm handstand and emit an aura strong enough to launch his/her body off the ground. The student will repeat the exercise until a predetermined height is reached. Abilities & Powers Due to her status as a pro Hunter, Biscuit has access to large funds and classified information, as was proven by the fact that she knew that "Blue Planet" could be found only in Greed Island. She is held in high esteem within the Hunters Association, as can be inferred by her reaching the fifth round of the election. As a Double Star Treasure Hunter, her contributions in her field have been judged crucial. She seems particularly knowledgeable about gemstones. Furthermore, Bisky is an incredibly skilled fighter. She has yet to show any offensive-oriented special ability, as the combination of her extensive knowledge in Nen, honed body, and martial artistry have been enough to dispatch her enemies. She has yet to display her full power, but she still managed to defeat troublesome opponents such as Binolt and Bara single-handedly, with them growing terrified at her true abilities. Even Killua, who is on her side, dreads her strength. Aside from her combat skills, she is also endowed with a bright intellect and a fair amount of experience owed to her age. A consummate liar, she has developed the ability to tell when someone is hiding something, even if the person in question is Hisoka, and uses her youthful appearances to trick her opponents into underestimating her. She has an unwavering strength of mind and confidence, which allow her to never hesitate during a fight. Due to her training, she is capable of sleeping with a larger part of her brain awake than normal. Enhanced Perception: Biscuit was able to detect Binolt's bloodlust and determine his position in an instant, whereas both Gon and Killua were completely unaware of his presence. Immense Strength: Bisky's strength is superhuman. Even without reverting to her original appearance, she was able to send Binolt flying several meters away, knocking him out in the process, with a single palm thrust on his back without even using Nen, claiming that he would have died otherwise. When she disengages her ability, her punches become so powerful that one of them, despite seemingly not carrying the whole body's brunt, but just the arm's, crushed Bara's face and defeated him immediately, also raising a large curtain of dust. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Although she hides her true abilities, Biscuit is incredibly fast even in her younger form. When they didn't know her true identity, both Killua and Gon praised Bisky for keeping their pace while running through the forest. Later, she slapped Killua without him being able to catch a glimpse of her movement, despite his being constantly on guard and having exceptionally quick reflexes. When she defeated Bara, she covered the distance between them and punched him before the latter could notice anything. Bisky also managed to dodge a sneaky ball thrown by Razor who, pretending to be aiming at Killua, had rigged it to turn in her direction. In fact, her reaction time is better than Hisoka's, as the magician, despite being farther away from the turning point of the ball, just barely moved his head out of the way, while Bisky dodged with her whole body,and it was only the bagginess of her skirt that caused her to be eliminated. Immense Stamina: Biscuit watched over Gon and Killua for weeks during their training without getting any sleep herself, and still appeared not to be tired in the least. High Intelligence: Bisky is very smart, analytic and knowledgeable, especially regarding Nen. She can devise impeccable methods of training and she is a very quick learner herself, as proven during the dodgeball game with Razor, where she managed to make her ball change direction right after seeing the technique. Thanks also to her experience, Bisky is a praiseworthy tactician, with her predictions being often accurate. However, she herself recognizes Killua as superior in this field. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Since her adversaries have not been a match for her so far, her degree of mastery in this field is unclear. In her fight with Binolt she dodged his attack and at the same time flipped him over. Another testament to her skills in combat is given during a sparring match with Killua, a tremendously capable martial artist himself, from which she came out completely unscathed while inflicting him several bruises, in spite of him focusing on evading. She is hinted to be the one who trained Wing in the Shingen-ryū school of kung fu, and is thus a master of this style. Excellent Teacher: Gon and Killua grew in strength tremendously and in a short time thanks to her training, which brought out their full potential. Hisoka acknowledged her abilities in this field. Nen Bisky's proficiency in Nen is such that she can successfully coach others, developing effective training schedules for her disciples. Proof of her knowledge and skills is the fact that she was an examiner of the Hunter Exam at some point of the past. Moreover, she was Wing's and occasionally is Gon and Killua's teacher. She has mastered all the basic and advanced techniques. She explained and demonstrated Ken, Ko, and Ryu to her students. Her Ko alone is strong enough that she can knock back Gon while the latter is defending with Ken with a very slow punch in her weaker form. Her skill level in Ryu is so high that Gon was unable to follow the changes in the flow of her aura. She also uses In regularly to train the reflexes of her students, forcing them to use Gyo to see the numbers she makes out of her aura. She can also mix Transmutation, her Nen class, Emission and Manipulation in the same ability, despite the fact that Manipulation is the hardest category to use efficiently for Transmuters, and has proven herself to be able to use Enhancement to a high degree as well. Quotes * (To Gon and Killua) "From now on, I'll be your coach. And I'll even do it for free. In exchange, I want you to do exactly what I tell you." * (To Binolt) "If you get a critical hit, or are in agony, or can no longer stand... Then I will kill you." * (To Killua) "There are liars who only lie when there's a reason to, and there are liars who also lie without a reason." * (To Bara) "I let you punch me out of pity because my original form won't hold back. I usually... end up killing my opponents." * (To Killua) "When facing an enemy you believe to be stronger, you fight on the premise of escaping. Somewhere down the line, you'll leave Gon behind to die. If you can't defeat Shoot tomorrow, you must leave Gon's side." Trivia * Bisky shares some similarities with the YuYu Hakusho character Genkai ** Both have their students undergo a very harsh training to perfect their control over aura. ** Both are capable of transforming into a younger version of themselves. ** The way Bisky makes Gon and Killua train in the Emission category is reminiscent of the pose with which Genkai fires her Spirit Gun technique. * Bisky's English voice actor, Tara Sands was the voice of Anna Kyoyama from Shaman King. Like Bisky, she puts the main hero through harsh training in order to control their spirit energy and grow stronger. * In her younger form, Bisky looks like Elizabeth Midford from the Black Butler series. Their outfits are also similar. * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Biscuit's stats are: References Navigation fr:Biscuit Kruger ru:Бискет_Крюгер Category:Examiner Category:Female characters Category:Transmuters Category:Greed Island Players Category:Hunter Category:Double Star Hunters Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard